


【卡带】铃铛

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &私设时空—几百年前，宇智波一族由于过分强大的能力而被其他种族联合打败，古老的民族并没有民主意识，被俘虏的一族要么覆灭要么世代为奴。时间过去许久，古老的能力渐渐消失，宇智波一族也因为外貌姣好的缘故大多沦为权贵或有钱人的玩物。在这样的时代背景下，宇智波带土来到了这个世上。（这是前提，具体的设定会在文里说明）&私设就感觉很OOC啊，不过作者一直想写这个车很久了，就让作者在OOC的道路上越走越远吧。（你TM）&文笔渣，请避雷





	【卡带】铃铛

虽然冬天已经过去，庭院的樱花树也已经长出花苞，但依旧是有些冷的早上让卡卡西抱着身边的热源，埋在他的颈肩嗅着清香的味道，嘴角不自觉微微翘起。

“叮铃，叮铃。”

怀里的人却挣扎了一下，带动左脚脚腕上的铃铛叮当响。卡卡西仿佛对他的反应很不快，翻身把人压在身下，看到一双清明的黑眼珠就知道他早就醒了。

卡卡西轻吻他下嘴唇上的疤痕，一下又一下，想要加深亲吻的时候，却被身下的人转过头吻在了嘴角上。

白发男人轻轻叹了一口气，一只手直接滑到他的下身，双腿间依旧滑腻，是昨晚做后留下的痕迹。卡卡西分开他的双腿，手指探入后穴，里面还是湿滑柔软的，无需多做扩张就能进去。

“卡卡西，你该离开了。”

冷冰冰的话语从身下的人口中说出，卡卡西本该已经习惯，却还是很在意他的态度。

宇智波带土总有能力能让卡卡西好好的心情烟消云散。

所以他偏偏不会如带土所愿，依旧掰开他的双腿抬起腰插入进去。卡卡西握着他的左腿啃咬拴着铃铛的脚腕，“时间还早呢，不着急。”

 

叮铃叮当的声音持续了很久，卡卡西也爽了很久，只有带土面无表情承受着这些。卡卡西几乎每天都会来折腾他，从最初的强力反抗到现在的默默承受。他在这个府里连侍妾都算不上，说的好听一点也就是个男宠，实际上他就是旗木卡卡西的禁脔，一个随时打开双腿取悦男人的工具。

胜者为王败者为寇，几千年来恒古不变的事实。带土也不会再去抱怨世间不公，他早已心如死灰，在他起义失败时，在他知道琳死的真相时。

本已经判决千刀万剐他，却被新势力撅起的代表人之一的旗木卡卡西一句“旗木家自己的奴隶自己会惩罚”而被带回10年不曾回来的府上。

依旧是熟悉的庭院却再也见不到熟悉的那个人，不由的有种物是人非的感慨。他不知道卡卡西把他带回来是什么意思，他知道每个权贵的家里都会有私家监牢，也许会把他囚禁一生，也许是卡卡西自己本人赐死他。无论是哪种结局带土都认命了，在最后的生命里还能回归这里也算是欣慰。

带土被带进府里后，由仆人清洗干净穿上华服，直接被送到卡卡西的寝室。带土跪坐在榻榻米的棉被上一脸疑惑，听到身后的门打开后转头看到进来的卡卡西不解的看着他。那模样像极了小时候刚入旗木府时，见到满眼繁华诧异的样子，只是比那时少了一只眼睛。那时候卡卡西只觉得一个没见过世面的土包子的样子傻死了，现在才知道那是有多可爱。

只是过了这许多年，经历了这么多事情，以前的那个带土还会回来吗？

卡卡西走过去解开带土的腰带，拉着衣襟要褪衣服，带土终于觉得不对劲了，他抓住卡卡西的手腕阻止他的动作，满眼不敢置信的看着他。

这不是第一次了，原来卡卡西也和其他人一样，在他眼里宇智波就是靠皮相卖弄风姿供人玩赏的一族吗！

年少时，卡卡西曾把他压在庭院那棵樱花树上，啃噬他的脖子撕扯他的衣服。十六七岁的少年正是青春冲动期，带土第一次感到害怕，他知道他的姓氏代表什么，但他八岁进府和卡卡西一同长大，卡卡西虽然冷傲又臭屁，但对他还很好的，经历过生死，他以为他们即使无法做朋友，但也坚信卡卡西不会那样看他，更何况带土因为受重伤身体有一半是狰狞的疤痕，就连算的上清秀的脸也是毁了半边。因为毁容的关系，他还特意留起长发遮挡。可即使残破如他，卡卡西也只是把他看成是泄欲的玩物！？

“嘶啦”一声，带土的长裤被撕破，露出完好无缺白花花的大腿，带土趁卡卡西看傻眼的空档使劲推开他，一手抓紧衣襟一手抓着裤子的破口狼狈的逃到自己的仆人房，哆哆嗦嗦的换了衣服，躲在床上不想出门，被府里的老嬷嬷骂着偷懒才不情不愿的走回卡卡西的庭院。

经过朔茂老爷庭院的门口时，看到卡卡西正好走过来，带土尴尬的低下头，卡卡西却没有什么反应，只是冷冷的经过他的身旁走进老爷内院。他是卡卡西的贴身仆人，自然也是要跟过去，却听到卡卡西对他的父亲说，他同意与野原家的联姻。

这个消息震惊了带土，他知道卡卡西和琳自小就有娃娃亲，他也知道卡卡西一直反对这门亲事，他更清楚琳很喜欢卡卡西。曾经他还为卡卡西拒婚一事暗暗窃喜，却也忧愁。带土是很喜欢琳的，如果真的如他们所说让宇智波一族独立，他都曾想过是不是可以娶琳了。

可就在今天，先是被卡卡西袭击，又听到心爱的女孩要嫁他人的消息，带土这一天过得真是胆颤又心惊。

本已经开始准备婚礼，朔茂老爷却因为极力提倡消除奴隶制而得罪某些高层权贵被谋害，从此旗木家败落。

年轻的卡卡西无权无势，虽继承了爵位却也只是个空架子，但也凭着自己的本事两年内拉拢成立新一波的势力，把高层志村团藏最中意的几个门徒暗自纳入自己门下。这些事情带土都知道，卡卡西从不瞒他，很多事情从始至终都是他们一起参与的。本来看到曙光的带土，却低估了黑暗的力量，在他亲眼看到琳的尸体时，整个人已经疯狂，竟无意间使出早已消亡的古老力量杀掉了围在琳身边的所有人。当卡卡西他们赶到的时候，带土早已消失。

这一失踪就是十年。

十年后，两人战场相见，卡卡西才能向带土说出琳死的真相。

那是早就蠢蠢欲动要造反的宇智波一族看准木叶两方的势力涌动，而填的一把火。这把火就是假扮团藏的部下杀掉卡卡西的未婚妻，却没有想到带土竟然会爆发出原始能力。这种意外的收获当然要归为族里，所以带土被利用了10年。

知道真相后的他如同陨落的流星，最终他才发现无论是哪一方都没有真正的清白和无辜，都该消亡，他把自己的力量用到极致，致力于同所有人同归于尽，却被卡卡西恩师的儿子阻止了。一个同样掌握古老能量的人。

 

被俘后他只希望能早一点见到琳，却没想到被卡卡西带到家里被行此事。他讽刺的笑了一声，自己脱下华服，让卡卡西看清那丑陋的半边身躯。

“怎么，卡卡西，对着这样的身体你还下得了手？”

卡卡西伸出手轻轻描绘着带土身上的疤痕，带土被他摸得有点痒，躲开后抓起衣服穿上，卡卡西却突然扑向他吻住了他的双唇。

带土被这一吻吓得不轻，他想推开，却被越抱越紧，带土抬起腿就要踢人，“嘶啦”一声，带土的裤子又一次被卡卡西撕破了。同样白花花的腿根呈现在卡卡西眼前，只是不同于少年时的纤细，这是一个真正的男人的腿，修长有力形状姣好。带土趁着卡卡西失神的空档趴着就要逃开，却被他抓住脚腕又拖进怀里。

“你他妈是不是有毛病！”带土终于忍无可忍了，“想要侮辱我也不用自己来，哼，还是旗木大人想亲自尝尝宇智波是什么滋味。”

卡卡西看着他没有说话，俯下身依旧亲吻着他，他加大力气压着不断挣扎的带土。能力消失，在水牢经过多重酷刑身体本就虚弱的带土自然抵抗不过，在卡卡西用蛮力和强势的攻击下，带土被攻略了。

硕大的巨根插入从未用过的紧致后穴里，带土疼的额头直冒冷汗，却再也不挣扎，咬着牙抓紧身下的棉被，被卡卡西顶的不断摇晃。他把带土的腿分到最开，挺动着腰进进出出操着已经湿滑的小穴。

“真紧。”这是今晚卡卡西说出来的第一句话。

带土眯着仅有的一只眼睛看着卡卡西，他只是惊讶卡卡西竟然说出这种话。可这个表情在卡卡西的眼里却魅惑至极。双手捧住带土的脸，不容他逃避蛮横又霸道的夺走带土的呼吸。带土上面和下面的两张嘴都被卡卡西占领掠夺，带土用舌头顶开卡卡西的侵入却被卡卡西探入的更深，无法正常呼吸还被折腾半死的带土气不过，牙关一合咬破了他的舌尖。卡卡西吃痛离开他的唇，却看到带土得逞的坏笑。卡卡西一口咬上带土的喉结，如同野兽咬住猎物般，但他也是只在那里不停地舔舐吸允。一直舔到胸部的时候不停的在乳晕边缘画圈圈。

带土却被他舔出异样的感觉，痒痒麻麻的苏感从乳晕扩散开，连背部都开始麻麻的。

“硬了。”卡卡西盯着乳头说。

“什么？”

“我还没有碰呢，带土的乳尖就立起来了。”卡卡西对着它哈气。

热热的气息喷在上面，小小的乳尖仿佛抖了抖立得更精神，带土根本控制不了自己身体的反应，可他对卡卡西的动作更无语，“卡卡西你……赶紧结束吧……”说出这话都带着一股疲惫。

“带土，别着急，今晚刚开始。”卡卡西贴在带土的耳边，“而且，今晚只是个开始。”

一口含住挺立的乳尖放在嘴里深深吸允，带土忍不住出声呻吟，放在卡卡西肩膀想推开他的手也是徒劳。下半身的疼痛逐渐被涨麻的感觉代替，卡卡西的粗长不停歇的抽插后穴，带土第一次被操除了疼和涨没有其他的感觉，所以他并没有硬起来。半疲软的性器在他和卡卡西的腹间晃荡，谁都没有去管它。不知道过了多长时间，带土被卡卡西晃得头都晕了，卡卡西才掐住他的腰加大了力道和幅度，一个深插就射进他肚子里。

卡卡西抽出疲软，带土刚刚要喘口气，却被他拉起把头摁在卡卡西的跨间。

“舔。”

“什么！？”带土瞪大眼睛。

“我让你舔它，直到硬了为止。”卡卡西无情的说着。

带土拼命挣扎，“我不舔！你休想让我做这种事。”

“带土，你觉得你还有选择吗？”

卡卡西的话提醒了他，他现在什么都不是，还要那一部分尊严有什么用。如果有一天卡卡西把他扔进男人堆里让人轮奸他也只能受着。

带土黯淡下眼神，颤抖着双唇张开，一寸一寸含进卡卡西的阴茎，笨拙的在男人跨间吞吐着肉棒。

“用舌头舔。”

带土照做了，用舌头舔着柱身和龟头，在口中立马变硬变粗的性器填了满嘴，带土舔的辛苦也吞吐的辛苦。卡卡西从带土嘴里抽出性器，推倒带土分开他的腿又一次插进了湿润的后穴里。

带土半趴在棉被上，被卡卡西大张着双腿让男人的阴茎进入到身体里，一下又一下的进入抽出。带土感觉肚子里都要被他贯穿了，那种滋味真不好受，如果不是因为胃里没有食物，带土早就趴在那里吐了。

比起牢狱所受的皮肉之苦，这种惩罚真是有过之而无不及。想想以后的日子都这样渡过，真的生不如死。卡卡西果然最懂怎样折磨他，诛心才是这个人的强项。

带土让自己陷在棉被中，忍耐着白发男人施加在他身上的力道，下半身麻的感觉不到痛楚，又涨又苏密密麻麻的痒感爬上脊背，带土动了一下腰想挪个位置，却突然被屁股里的阴茎擦过的一点差点弹跳起来。

“嗯~”只发出一声单音，带土立马羞耻的咬住嘴唇。却明显的感觉到后穴里的粗长又粗了一圈。

“好紧啊，真是个不得了的屁股。你说是吧，带土。”卡卡西更兴奋了，抓紧带土的腿朝着他喊出呻吟的地方顶去，来来回回的折磨着那片敏感娇嫩的肉壁。

“啊啊啊——卡卡西！你停下！不要！你快停下！哇啊~快停下！”

这种感觉好奇怪，带土的性器没有被碰，竟被卡卡西操后面就立了起来。无论带土怎么叫喊和挣扎，卡卡西都无动于衷，只朝着软嫩的那里攻击。带土都被顶出了眼泪，卡卡西却更是疯狂的操他。

房间里烛光摇曳，印在窗上的人影紧密相连，现实却是一方施暴于另一方，带土已经使出最大力量做抵抗，可还是抵不过卡卡西压住他的蛮力。带土哭的越凶，卡卡西操的越狠，直到把带土插射也没有停下。带土渐渐地没了抵抗的力气，卡卡西更是肆无忌惮的挺动腰操着他，不再压住带土的手上上下下把人摸了个遍，最后来到胸部捏着乳头玩。

来自上下两方面的刺激，带土咬着手背又射了一次，他一个大男人竟被男人操射了两次。更可恨的是他根本控制不住眼泪，越来越汹涌的往外冒。

“别哭了。”卡卡西吻去他眼角的泪水，他不知道带土为什么会哭，一开始以为带土因为受到侮辱而哭泣，卡卡西心里一直耿耿于怀，后来才发现带土是因为只要被做的有感觉就会不自觉的流泪，这种本人意识无法控制的身体反应简直让他心痒难耐，越发的想狠狠地欺负一下这个可爱的人。

卡卡西解放在带土身体里时，带土哭喊得嗓子都沙哑了，虽然本就有些沙哑。带土以为终于完事了，卡卡西却又换了一个姿势在他身上施欲。本就没有进食又受过重伤的带土身体早就疲惫不堪，有好几次被卡卡西操的晕了过去，醒过来还是能感受到后穴里的巨根进进出出。他已经不知道被卡卡西折腾了多少次，只感觉到肚子里满满的全是他的精液，小腹也鼓起一块。任他怎么喊着说“不要”和“出去”卡卡西都当听不见。带土无奈，最后只说了一句“你别再射进来了”就被卡卡西压着狠狠操，最后还是射了进去，带土又被操晕了。

再次醒来的时候，外面已经是傍晚。带土的身体就像被重物来回碾压了一番，浑身痛，尤其是屁股和腰更是疼得不敢动。被褥和衣服都是干净的，在他昏睡时换下来的。带土懒洋洋的翻了个身，听到“叮铃”一声，抬脚看到左脚脚腕绑了一个铃铛。本想拽下来，却在拉住绳子的那一刻住了手。

那是琳给他的。

12岁的少女早已情窦初开，每次见到卡卡西都会脸红心跳，眼光也总会黏在意气风发的白发少年身上。这一切带土都看在眼里。

对爱情懵懂的少女想送给心上人一件属于他们之间的定情信物，当她把亲手制作的精致铃铛送给卡卡西时，却被他视为无用的东西遭到了拒绝。当初带土很生气的骂了卡卡西一句“大笨蛋”转身去庭院的樱花树下安慰哭泣的少女。第二天，依旧笑靥如花的琳为了感谢他送给他一盒红豆糕。带土收到琳的礼物很高兴，拍着胸脯告诉琳说他一定会让卡卡西收下她的礼物的，然后悄悄的把铃铛塞到卡卡西的衣袖里。

这么多年过去了，他以为这个东西早就被卡卡西给扔掉了，却没想到兜兜转转回到了他身上。

卡卡西真是卑鄙啊，他知道琳的东西带土是不会去破坏的。一个本该深深埋在心底的思念却被卡卡西当成他的所有物的标记。

心凉了一截又一截，带土早就不想活了，开始拒绝进食和喝水。

战事刚刚平复有许多事情要处理，卡卡西忙的几天没有回府，再回家的时候看到的已经是奄奄一息的带土。卡卡西斥责了仆人后，亲自一点点的给他喂水，带土神志清楚些后就在卡卡西面前装死人，闭紧嘴巴不吃不喝。卡卡西抬着带土的下巴对他说不吃饭就喂他吃点别的。说完掰开带土的嘴强迫他口交，直接顶进喉咙射进去让带土咽下。被卡卡西射了满嘴白浊的带土瘫软的躺在地上想明白了。卡卡西既不会让他死，也不会让他好好活着，这就是旗木大人说的“自己的奴隶自己会惩罚”。

往后的日子，带土过的如同行尸走肉，白天除了吃饭就是坐在外廊或庭院里发呆，晚上卡卡西过来折腾他一番后共枕眠。

卡卡西每天总会想出新花样玩弄他，带土越是哭喊的厉害卡卡西越折腾，虽然不会用那些在身体上留下伤痕的玩法，但捆绑和道具总是少不了的。有一天早上，卡卡西说带土总是射的太早，给带土戴上了贞操带，带土瞪着惊恐的眼睛看着卡卡西把细小的铁棍插入他的阴茎里。一整天都带着它的带土那里总是出水，好不容易盼到卡卡西回来，祈求的眼神让他打开，卡卡西却依旧让带土戴着做了好几次，直感觉到带土不好了才心软替他摘掉。抽掉的一瞬间，大股大股的精液往外涌，接着就是一股透明的液体流出来……

带土羞耻的躲在角落里不让卡卡西碰，卡卡西也没有为难他，让仆人收拾了房间，为带土盖上被子，带土抱着被子在墙角待了一夜。

那一天的确做得有些过头了，带土真的有点被玩坏的样子，好几天都没法好好射精。性器肿胀的都要爆开了，却怎样都射不出来，无论卡卡西怎么给他撸和揉蛋蛋都没用。最后卡卡西张开嘴含住它，几个深嘬才射进卡卡西的嘴里。一抬头就看到带土的眼泪哗啦哗啦的流个不停，那是真的哭了，哭的伤心又委屈。卡卡西抱着他轻拍他的背，有人安慰带土反而哭的更凶，像个受到欺负的孩子一样趴在卡卡西的肩膀上嗷嚎大哭。卡卡西知道自己做的过分了，从那天后再也没有对带土做过出格的事。

两年过去后，卡卡西把带土的身体摸得一清二楚，而带土也把卡卡西的性格摸得一清二楚，只要他在做的时候不做反应，卡卡西就会少折腾他。时间长了卡卡西应该就会没了兴致，扔掉他让他自生自灭。

而卡卡西却以为带土是累了，减少了抱他的时间和次数。尽管带土尽力让自己不喊不动，却控制不了自己身体的诚实。每次被操的舒服就会哭，就会射。这幅被干了两年的身体里里外外已经全部是卡卡西的所有物了。一个锁在后院的男宠，一个姓宇智波的禁脔。

现在每天带土都会在卡卡西面前自觉的把双腿打开，让他早操完早了事。卡卡西见到带土的转变既开心也烦忧。

每次看到带土脚上的铃铛，卡卡西眼神都会黯淡。带土见到这个当真没有想起来吗？

这个铃铛是少时带土偷偷送给他的礼物。

那日，卡卡西坐在屋内做功课，带土气喘吁吁的跑进屋内，闪动着一双黑色的大眼睛朝他眨了又眨，直把卡卡西盯得毛毛的，带土靠近他身边问了一句“卡卡西，你在写什么呢？”

“先生布置的功课。”回答他问题的同时，感觉到带土悄悄往他的袖子里藏了东西，放好后立马像只小动物般逃开，正坐在一旁。卡卡西没有揭穿他的小动作，偷偷看了一眼是一个精致的小铃铛。回头又看到带土坐在一边傻乐，卡卡西小心的把铃铛收好，却没了心思写功课。

卡卡西自己都不知道什么时候那一颗心全系在了带土身上。也许是父亲死后，带土一直陪伴和支持他的时候；也许是那日樱花微雨，一头长发的带土在树下赏花的时候；也许是知道眼眶里是带土的眼睛的时候；也许是在带土为他档下石头的时候；也许是他偷偷送他铃铛的时候；也许是那一年带土刚进府，望进那双黑眸的时候……

现在回想起来有太多太多的美好又难过的瞬间，在眼前一幕幕的闪过，带土之于他来说是唯一，就算是死也要死在他的手里。

 

初春的空气还是很冷，带土只穿了一件单薄的浴衣坐在外廊，望着庭院那颗粗壮的樱花树。清晨卡卡西醒来又把他折腾一番，身上都是斑斑点点的紫红色吻痕，就这样大喇喇的敞着衣襟暴露在空气中。以前他还知道遮掩，但看着一双双冰冷鄙夷的眼神才知道自己的行为有多蠢，一个被认定的肉便器要什么羞耻心，反正这个院子除了几个奴仆和卡卡西也不会有其他人来。

今日旗木府里设宴，本该一早就要做准备的家主却赖在房里和他缠绵，管家过来请了多次，卡卡西却顾若惘闻，压着带土在他身上逞欲，干的舒爽了才抽出阴茎穿戴好离开。

带土腿间尽是白浊，看到卡卡西离去才起身披上一件薄浴衣走向门外。精液沿着腿流到地板上带土也不在意，走到樱花树的对面坐下发呆。经过的走廊上留下一滩一滩的白点，那是卡卡西的东西。

 

旗木府开宴，请的自然都是达官贵人。府里来来往往的人太多，一个别国的使者被庭院的景色迷住自顾自的欣赏起来，竟和一起来的人走散了。他自己一个人在府里溜达，被盛大的樱花树吸引到了后院。本想去近距离赏风景的年轻人，却看到了坐在外面的带土。

那是怎样一个不食人间烟火的人！

虽然毁了容，但那半边依旧是清秀的脸庞不难看出他本是一个很好看的人，静默的神情是那样纯粹，只身穿一件紫色浴衣，随意的穿戴又带有一股妖魅。这种融合多重气质的男人让年轻人移不开视线，直直的盯着他。眼前的人勾勾手示意让他过去，他如同着魔了一般挪动着步伐走到带土面前。年轻人还来不及说话就被带土拉下压在地板上。

“你你你，你要做什么？！”年轻人被带土吓住了，因为看到带土解开了他的腰带握住下半身的那里揉弄着。

“既然你是旗木家的客人，就该让我来好好侍候你。”说完一口含住年轻人的阴茎在嘴里吞吐。

“不不！不需要！呼呼……”年轻人本想拒绝，可带土的口技能力太强，只一小会就臣服在他的技巧下，享受快感。

“啊！”“哐啷！”

定点来给带土送点心的女仆看到这一幕，吓得摔了盘子跑掉，带土心里嗤笑一声。

年轻人受不住带土高超的技巧，快要射的时候带土吐了出来，“真是不中用，这么快就想解放可没那么容易。”带土起身扶住硬挺，对准穴口刚要坐下去的时候，却突然被人拉开。

看到一脸愤怒的卡卡西，带土心情大好。卡卡西一把扛起带土走到内室甩到榻榻米上，拿出绳子把人五花大绑。从头绑到脚的带土在地上像虫子般挣扎，“卡卡西，你调教了我这两年不就是想让我当肉便器么。你现在有这么多权官达贵外交使臣要巴结，随便让我卖卖屁股就能给你拉拢过来，宇智波在这方面的名号可是响当当的……”

“带土！”卡卡西大声制止了他，“我从来没有这么想过！”

“哈哈哈哈！没有这么想过？”带土先是大笑，后又表情变得狰狞，“你还真有脸说！”

“我，我……”卡卡西突然百口莫辩，他该对带土说什么才能让他知道他是因为喜欢他才会对他出手，可这样的理由却又是那么卑鄙。

他当然知道带土有多介意这个姓氏在别人眼里的看法，他却做了让带土最失望的事。

“只跟你一个人做我也腻了，刚刚那个年轻人真不错呢，如果不是你过来打断我的好事，我就能尝到别人的滋味了。”带土看着卡卡西越来越黑的脸心里越发高兴，“你知道吗？他真是可爱，我给他咬的时候还挺乖，我……”

卡卡西已经听不下去了，他从柜子里拿出一个精致的小瓶，掰开带土的臀瓣拉开穴口把瓶子的液体倒了进去。没一会带土浑身发热，一股股的热流涌向下体，后穴也开始麻痒难忍，想有个东西进去挠挠。

“卡卡西，你做了什么？”带土通红着脸粗喘，瞪着卡卡西。

“属下孝敬的一点小东西，我可是一直没舍得用呢，带土既然说我满足不了你，那我们就加点小情调。”冷冷的眼神扫过他，离开了内室。

带土难耐的呻吟出声，也知道了卡卡西灌进他后穴的东西是春药。带土翻身趴在地上，晃动身体用榻榻米和腹部摩擦性器，磨破了皮也感觉不到疼痛了，一味地挺动腰撸管，前面射了后穴却奇痒难忍，带土滚了几个圈想找柱状的东西填一下，却怎么也找不到。看到案桌上的毛笔，把笔筒扫下来，毛笔散落一地，被绑的结实的带土想用屁股去吃毛笔，却怎么也夹不住。带土放弃了，瘫在地上。看到桌角，心一横跪在桌角前用臀缝去砰桌子角，虽然没法进去，却也稍微缓和了一下。

带土的意识越来越朦胧，最后只剩下本能让身体做着这种事。卡卡西忙完事情回到内室时看到的就是这一幕。

带土只会“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫了，桌子角全是他后穴里的液体，卡卡西来到他的面前也完全看不见似的，只会摆动着屁股撞击桌角。卡卡西看到带土的臀缝都撞红了，拉着他离开，带土却怎么也不走。卡卡西解开带土的绳子，带土凭着记忆立马去抓掉在地上的笔，随便抓起一把插在自己的后穴里抽插。卡卡西直接看傻了眼，这是他第一次见到带土在他面前自慰，一脸享受又难耐的表情让卡卡西不停的咽口水，他过去夺带土手里的笔，带土却像个要被抢走糖果的孩子一样死死抓着不放。

“带土，听话，放开。我会给你更好的。”

带土大概什么话都听不到了，只一味的用笔操自己的后穴。

卡卡西无奈，叹了口气褪下裤子，掏出硬挺的巨根给他看，“带土，把笔放下，这个更好，想不想要？”

带土大概是嗅到了味道，果然抽出毛笔，把屁股撅在卡卡西面前等待着粗壮的那话儿进去。

“带土，知道我是谁吗？”

带土才不管他是谁，意识模糊的早就说不话，因卡卡西迟迟没插进去没了耐心，直接把卡卡西推倒，自己坐了上去。

“啊啊~嗯哈~~啊~啊~~~”

终于有粗壮的东西进入了后穴，带土舒坦的动着全身在卡卡西肚子上起伏，贪婪地小嘴吃着热热的肉棒。带土微笑意乱情迷的模样让卡卡西着迷，翻身把带土压在身下狠狠的操干，动作越狠带土越爽，双腿圈着卡卡西的腰扭着屁股浪荡的配合卡卡西的动作。卡卡西操的越深带土叫的越欢，恨不得让卡卡西直接操死他。

“带土，带土，知道我是谁吗？”

带土依然没有意识，他完全听不到卡卡西的话，除了淫叫之外什么话都说不出。不知道卡卡西在他身体里射了几发，带土才慢慢恢复意识。

卡卡西从背后半抱着带土躺在榻榻米上，一手抬着他的腿从后面操，一手从带土的腋下穿过捏乳头。

“嗯~嗯~卡卡西，够了……”

“带土醒过来了吗？你身体里应该还有余毒，还要再做一会儿。”卡卡西亲吻上带土的后颈。

“我说不要就不要了！”带土推开他，心里骂着这个始作俑者。

带土离开了卡卡西后，才发现自己一点力气都没了，见到卡卡西爬过来想逃开，却连一根手指头都动不了。

“如果不都排出来的话会伤身体的。”卡卡西抬起带土的屁股一口气插进去做活塞运动，俯下身与带土舌吻。

“唔唔~嗯~~”

算了，反正也动不了，卡卡西想做就做吧，一个肉便器敞开双腿让主人进去，这才是带土目前为止该做的事。

叮铃叮铃的声音转移了带土的注意力，看着脚上的铃铛，带土突然觉得死也是一件奢侈的事，他死后也没有脸面去见琳了，他现在和卡卡西这种关系让琳知道的话会很失望吧。

带土闭上眼睛，一滴清泪划过眼角，却被卡卡西吻了去。

“带土，别哭了。”

哼，装什么温情。“要做就快点，我累了。”

“很快就结束的。”

带土睡过去了，卡卡西也没有结束。抱着怀里的人把最后一滴精液也灌进去的时候，卡卡西才发现带土已经睡过去多时了。

只有这个时候，卡卡西才敢在带土耳边轻轻说一句“喜欢，喜欢你。”

 

第二天，卡卡西吩咐仆人每天给带土煎药，带土也知道是什么，照样一滴不剩的喝掉。白天时他几乎都窝在内室睡觉，到了晚上像只发情的母猫似的缠着卡卡西做爱。这样的日子一直持续到樱花盛开。

卡卡西不知道的是，带土都会半夜起床走到樱花树下发呆。直到樱花树落下最后一片花瓣，卡卡西半夜醒来才发现枕边人不再身边。

看着带土在树下盯着一个地方瞧，忽而微笑忽而伤心。带土擦掉眼泪，轻轻地说了一句：“琳，我真的好想你。”

这句话震惊了卡卡西，他悄声走到带土身后，借着月光看到绑在树枝上的，正是和带土脚腕上一模一样的铃铛！

“这是琳的。”卡卡西还没有问出口，带土就回答了他的问题。

卡卡西走过去的时候，带土感觉到了。

“琳喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢。那年她亲自制作了属于你和她的定情信物，却被你当成没用的垃圾拒绝了她，是我向她保证一定会让你收下，偷偷放在你的衣袖里的。树上这个，是琳死后我拿走的，一直放在身上。”带土看向卡卡西，“而你却利用这个束缚住了我！”

“不是的，带土。我以为，我以为……”

“你以为什么？”

“我一直以为，这是……你送给我的。”

 

带土还是觉得自己活得太久了。

如果他死了，有些事情不知道也就不知道了。

他突然明白了那年卡卡西为什么会把他压在树干上意图不轨，也大概清楚卡卡西为何转脸就同意了和琳的亲事，仿佛也明白把他带回来的目的……这个有待仔细考虑。

梦里听到的那句“喜欢”仿佛也不全是梦。

带土的心乱了，在没有想明白之前他拒接见到卡卡西。

这一次，卡卡西不敢再用强硬手段，即使是在自己家里也只能憋着。不过好几天抱不到人，卡卡西整个颓废了不少。

到了盛夏，卡卡西拎了一壶好酒，说想让带土尝尝，带土勉强留下他，坐在院中赏月饮酒。两人都喝的微醺，对上眼神就是干柴烈火，滚到草地上干了起来。许久没有相互拥抱的两个人，拼命的要着彼此，卡卡西的背部被带土抓出许多指痕，带土的屁股也被卡卡西操的红肿，一波又一波的精液灌进带土的身体。卡卡西一边操他一边说让带土怀上他的孩子，让带土给他生孩子。两人都醉的不轻，带土竟然应允下来，说要给卡卡西生一窝小白毛，让他努力操。

两人醒了之后，带土又把卡卡西撵出去，非说酒里被卡卡西下了春药，无论卡卡西怎么对天发誓都不听。

带土虽然撵走了他，但也没阻止卡卡西来。这一来二去也渐渐稳定下来。两人什么情话都没说，日子照常过。

他们白天如挚友晚上如夫夫，带土也不再拒绝卡卡西的求欢。

卡卡西解下了带土脚腕上的铃铛，也一同系在樱花树上。

微风轻轻吹过，叮铃叮铃的清脆声响起，如同诉说着有些事情已经结束，也有些事情已悄然开始。

 

end


End file.
